1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing device, in particular, to an electronic-component unit configured to prevent erroneous insertion of electronic parts.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that information processing devices such as servers are designed to install multiple electronic components such as modules in casings, wherein electronic components are connected to connectors arranged in casings; hence, connecting parts connectible to connectors are formed in peripheral portions of substrates mounting electronic parts thereon. To install electronic components in casings, it is necessary that connecting parts of electronic devices be connected to connectors of casings at precise positions and precise orientations.
Patent Document 1 (i.e. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-49963) discloses a connecting structure for electronic parts and terminal fittings with preventing erroneous insertion of electronic parts. Patent Document 2 (i.e. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-41701) discloses a card connecting structure of an electronic device using a card connector with an erroneous insertion prevention member. Patent Document 3 (i.e. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-242859) discloses a server module having a reversible shape with a riser-card unit. Patent Document 4 (i.e. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-153695) discloses an information processing device having a motherboard with precisely positioning in XY-axis directions and bendability in a Z-axis direction. Patent Document 5 (i.e. Japanese Utility-Model Application Publication No. H06-25951) discloses an erroneous insertion prevention structure of an IC card being inserted into a slot formed in the casing of an electronic device.
In Patent Document 2, an erroneous insertion prevention member is formed in the back of a card insertion part while a cutout is formed at one distal end of a card member in its insertion direction so as to prevent interference with the erroneous insertion prevention member. Herein, the cutout of the card member prevents interference with the erroneous insertion prevention member when the card member is inserted into the card insertion part at a regular position, thus it is possible to reliably insert the card member at the regular position. Additionally, it is possible to stop further inserting the card member whose edge is brought into contact with the erroneous insertion prevention member when the card member is forcedly inserted into the card insertion part at an irregular position. However, this technology suffers from the following problem. That is, it is necessary to prepare an adequate space for installing an erroneous insertion prevention member being projected from the bottom of a casing corresponding in the insertion direction of the card member. This may degrade the layout of connectors arranged in the bottom of a casing since the space of arranging connectors is limited by the erroneous insertion prevention member.
The prevent invention aims to solve the above problem concerning the limited space for the layout of connectors in the bottom of a casing by providing an information processing device with an electronic-component unit which is designed to prevent erroneous insertion of electronic components while improving the freedom of designing the layout of connectors in the bottom of a casing.